Cuff Me
by PerProteggere
Summary: He's dominated her for so many years in all aspects of their lives. Now it's her turn to dominate him. E/O. One shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU or it's characters. **

**A/N: She's controlling. He loves it. **

* * *

><p>It took three words to set fire to her soul. To set fire to her heart.<p>

"Cuff me, Olivia."

Six months ago, he kissed her. It was short and sweet, because he didn't know if she would hit him or not. She didn't. She did the opposite, grasping his neck and pulling his lips onto hers almost violently. They made out like teenagers for nearly a half hour, then finally stumbled home from the bar. Not drunk, just light-headed.

They had made love well into the night and the following morning. Like they weren't going to see each other again.

He had moved all of her stuff into his apartment a month later. The commute back and forth was a bitch, and once they got home they'd end up talking on the phone for hours. Or doing something less appropriate. Somehow, he still wanted to be with her after five months of living together.

"I know you want to."

He's right. She likes the idea of being dominant over Elliot. He was dominant at work for so many years, she just wanted to show him who really runs the show. But he was married. When he got divorced, it changed. He paid attention to the little things with her. He'd also freak if she had a date. So he got mad and kissed her. She kissed him right back.

"Earth to Olivia!"

Her head snaps back to look at him. He's lying on the bed naked, propped up on one elbow with her NYPD issued handcuffs. Something she'll never look at the same. He's wearing nothing but a smile, and neither is she.

He's really in for it now.

"Shush, Elliot."

Maybe if he wasn't Elliot Stabler, things would be different. She wouldn't get turned on hearing him talk, watching him move, even breathing. She wants to fuck him all the time. He's in her dreams, saying dirty words and has his hands all over her body. Even now that their moved in together.

He throws her the cuffs as an arrogant smile spreads across his face. They've always been wild, because their wildly in love. She walks to the foot of the bed and stares at his body, admiring every defined muscle, every curve, every inch of his beautiful cock. He's hard already. But she's wet already.

"Arms above your head." She speaks sternly. She isn't nervous because he's smiling, and she finds herself doing the same thing. He places his above his head like she asked. Olivia moves to the side of the bed he chose, and straddles him without a second though as she loops the handcuffs through the bedpost and clasps them on his wrists. He shifts underneath her, trying to get inside her. His length is protruding and glistening with her wetness as she intentionally slides back and forth along him.

She ducks her head, licking and kissing his chest. Moving lower, she carefully avoids his cock as he squirms. He wants her to just touch his dick so bad.

"Oh god," Elliot groans as she kisses his thighs, looking up at his face. His mouth is agape, his breathing shallow as he grips the bedpost, trying not to just rip it off and ravish her. Is he strong enough? His biceps contract as she gets dangerously close to his member.

Oh fuck yes he was.

She has him right where she wants him.

"Close your eyes."

He lets out a shaky breath and closes his eyes as he bites his lip. He doesn't protest because he fears she'll stop, and neither of them want that to happen. He feels her hands pressing into the mattress on either side of his thighs, and then her tongue on the tip of his cock. He moans and fights against the handcuffs, wanting to knot his hands in her hair. She laughs and wraps her lips around him, taking his length into her mouth. He can only imagine what she looks like right now. Her back would be so low he could see her bare ass, her shoulders tense but relaxed, her expression possessive and dominant.

She takes her lips off his cock and curls her hand around it, starting at a slow, agonizing speed as she pumps him.

"You've owned me for so many years Elliot. But now I own you. You're mine, do you understand?"

"I'm... Yours." He struggles for words as the pleasure shoots tingles up and down his spine. She's moved closer, he can feel her breath against his ear. She licks the shell of his ear before taking the lobe between her teeth.

"You love this, don't you. Being completely at my mercy." It's a statement and a question, but he can't answer. Olivia presses her lips to his, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. Kissing was one of their favorite past times. Some days they could lie on the couch and have hot make out sessions for hours. Just knowing that they can toe the line of having sex but never actually go there thrills them. It's erotic, the feeling of their lips on each others skin. The burning between her legs when Elliot would suck and bite at her neck until hickey's formed. Because he was possessive.

And most definitely dominant.

Fast and unexpected, she releases him and sinks onto his cock. He rips his mouth from hers and groans as her hands fan out on his chest. She drags her eyes up to his face, and raises an eyebrow. Leaning down to his neck, and bites down hard. A punishment for misbehaving.

"Close your fucking eyes, Elliot. I'm in control."

She grinds her hips in a circular motion with him buried to the hilt inside her. He grunts and looks at the way her breasts bounce with each motion, the way her legs tighten around his thighs.

"I need to..." He attempts to finish but her hand is clamped over his mouth.

"You're mine, Elliot. You don't speak until I ask you. Understand?"

She could get used to this. Controlling him, having authority. It's sexy in it's own way. Erotic. She'd never thought she'd be here, writhing on her partners cock while he's handcuffed and completely under her control.

He loves to misbehave though. Jerking forward, he thrusts up hard into her once as he takes her breast into his mouth and bites down hard.

She screams.

But she knows what he's doing, yet she won't do a thing about it.

Yet she won't stop fucking him.

She pounds on top of him, using his chest as leverage to go faster. He moves his lips from her breast and licks slowly up to her neck where he clamps his mouth down.

Olivia clenches around him. He sees stars. Black spots appear behind his eyes.

He feels his head hit against the handcuffs. Olivia screams and stills on his cock, shaking and shuttering. She starts moving on his cock again, letting her head rest against his shoulder. Elliot grunts as she lands on him hard. He spills into her, groaning and grunt while his back arches off the bed in his desperate need to get further inside her.

Olivia slumps down on his chest.

Her vision is still blurred, her eyes are already heavy.

"Shit Liv... That was fucking amazing." He says, inching his face towards hers. Their lips meet quickly before she pulls away, pressing her forehead to his as she tries to catch her breath.

"Uncuff me."

She laughs, climbing off of him.

"Close your eyes again, baby." He complies, wondering what she's up to. She laughs, almost giggling. Little does he know, along with the keys to the handcuffs, she pulls out her cell phone. Quickly, she points the cell phone at him and takes a picture. The camera makes a sound, and Elliot struggles against the handcuffs. Olivia laughs, placing the phone on her nightstand before jumping on the bed, once again straddling him. She unlocks the cuffs, releasing his wrists.

He quickly wrestles her, making her squeal with delight. He forces her hands above her head, locking them in the cuffs he was just in. Running his hands down her body, he starts to tickle her. He spreads her legs and places the tip of his cock at her entrance, then begins to tickle her again. She squirms and erupts into laughter.

"Elliot! Oh shit..." She moans as he pushes into her, still very sensitive from her orgasm.

"You may think you own me, Olivia, but I most definitely own you."

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Review it? **


End file.
